Various devices and methods exist to deliver a selected agent to a target at limited distances with limited penetration of the target. For example, a tear gas gun or rifle can deliver a canister containing an agent to a target. These specialized, single-purpose instruments are limited to delivering only similarly specialized, single-purpose canisters. In addition, the specialized, single-purpose canisters contain a limited number of agents, such as CS2 or pepper spray. Moreover, the canisters"" ballistic characteristics and structure necessarily limit the maximum effective range and penetrating capability for the canister.
Other devices and methods are capable of longer ranges and greater penetration, but generally have no capability for delivering a selectable agent to the target. For example, frangible bullets are available for virtually any caliber of weapon and are not limited to specialized, single-purpose weapons. The frangible bullets ballistic characteristics and structure generally permit increased range and penetration; however, they provide no ability for delivering a selected agent to the target.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,798 issued to Benini and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,852,255 and 5,852,858 issued to Hallis et al. describe frangible bullets designed to break apart with little or no penetration of the target. U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,021 issued to Schultz and U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,894 issued to Huffman describe frangible bullets that include one or more rods. In these designs, the frangible bullet penetrates the target before or during franging to allow the rods to continue along the delivery path and further penetrate the target. Although the frangible bullets described above provide additional range and penetrating capability, none of these frangible bullets is capable of delivering a wide array of selected materials, blended materials, or agents to the target.
Objects and advantages of the invention are set forth below in the following description, or may be obvious from the description, or may be learned through practice of the invention.
In one embodiment of the invention, a frangible projectile for covertly marking a target of interest includes primary components, a binding component, and active components. The primary components have a diameter between approximately 0.066 and 0.180 inches and a specific gravity greater than lead. The binding component substantially coats the primary components, and the binding component has a specific gravity less than lead. The active components include an optical marker that emits a predetermined wavelength that is not visible to a naked eye. The primary, binding, and active components are cold-pressed to form a ballistic shape having a specific gravity approximately equal to lead.
The invention also encompasses an improved method for covertly marking and/or detecting a target of interest. The method includes providing a ballistic cartridge including a frangible projectile containing an optical marker that emits a predetermined wavelength that is not visible to a naked eye. The ballistic cartridge is fired at and the frangible projectile impacts with the target of interest. The impact results in the frangible projectile breaking apart to release and disperse the optical marker on the target of interest. A sensor may then be used to detect the optical marker.
In another embodiment of the invention, a frangible projectile for preventing a high-order detonation of a target containing explosive material from stand-off distances includes primary components, a binding component, and active components. In this embodiment, the active components have a diameter less than approximately 0.006 inches and comprise silicon, silica dioxide, silicon carbide, titanium carbide, aluminum nitride, aluminum oxide, titanium dioxide, carbon, boron, aluminum, magnesium, iron, sulfur, or zirconium. The active components may be substantially homogeneously mixed with the primary and binding components during fabrication, or the active components may reside in a bore in the ballistic shape. The embodiment may further include a full-metal jacket, a long rod penetrator, an internal cup, and/or a base fuse initiator to provide additional penetrating ability of the target containing explosive material.
The invention further encompasses an improved method for preventing a high-order detonation of a target containing explosive material from stand-off distances. The method includes providing a ballistic cartridge including a frangible projectile containing an active component. The ballistic cartridge is fired at and the frangible projectile impacts with the target containing explosive material. The impact results in the frangible projectile breaking apart to release and disperse the active component proximate to the explosive material. The active component scavenges air proximate to the explosive material to prevent a high-order detonation.
Those of ordinary skill in the art will better appreciate the features and aspects of such embodiments, and others, upon review of the specification.